1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection device.
2. Related Art
There are known devices that have recording heads equipped with plural nozzles ejecting liquid droplets, and that eject liquid droplets onto a recording medium while relatively moving the recording heads and the recording medium.